Talk:Syphon Filter Wiki
Main page Layout I think that the main page layout must be improved. We can put several pics for a more attractive layout, like the covers for the games, character's head for any character... Golden Specter (talk) 11:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :yes it will be cool to improve the layout of the pageCHR70 (talk) 14:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC)CHR70 :: Now I'm currently trying to improve it. It's still very eary and won't be ready overnight, but it's getting better and better, I guess. Feel free to give me some tips about it!--Golden Specter (talk) 15:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I want to help but I dont know how to do it ! CHR70 (talk) 16:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC)CHR70 :::You're already helping a lot :) For example, those pics that you've uploaded (for Benton, Markinson, etc.) are very good :) I was planning to upload them :) It will be VERY useful for the main layout and the game's page. Don't hesitate to upload other character's profile (which match the intruction booklet's pic ;) Thanks again :) I think we'll be able to give a brand new life to this Wiki :P Golden Specter (talk) 18:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Find some photos of Anton Girdeux and Erich RhoemerCHR70 (talk) 19:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC)CHR70 ::::Yup, we'll be able to do this :) I trying to do as much as I can :) --Golden Specter (talk) 21:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Added more 6 characters in the wiki .CHR70 (talk) 01:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC)CHR70 Very nice job so far :) We'll be able to build a brand new version of this Wikia, with more quality content and visually more attractive! Oh, if you have any question or suggestion, feel free to ask me :) Golden Specter (talk) 12:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Have many enemies on the main page don't you guys think ? 01:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :True, we could keep it to simply the main antagonists of each game. Providing a Break every 5 or so allows for it not to extend "too far". It's up to everyone else on this. I'll also see what I can do about more pictures on my own end, not like the ones I originally took back in 2009...far different editor than I was then. TVthePunisher (talk) 02:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi guys! Actually, I thought about adding only main characters on this page, then every main & minor character on each Syphon Filter Game's page (like on SF1, the "Character Dossiers" section is intended to show every character from the game). But well, it's covering a franchise which have many characters, therefore I think it's normal to put "many" characters on a main page, like Marvel Vs Capcom's Wiki. Besides, the number of characters per line will depend upon how much "main" characters there is on the whole SF franchise. And thank TVthePunisher, your contributions are now much better :) --Golden Specter (talk) 07:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Golden Specter where did you find these photosCHR70 (talk) 16:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC)CHR70 ::Right here: http://syphonfilter.3dn.ru/publ/dose/22-9-2 ::Unfortunately it's in Russian, so it might be difficult to get some useful informations xD Besides that, they have plenty of very good pics, for characters, weapons and even locations! --Golden Specter (talk) 16:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes a cool russian site,they have good photos of the charactersCHR70 (talk) 16:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC)CHR70 ::Hey TVthePunisher , Golden Specter , CHR70, has a page for a character that does not exist in the game here Kyran :::Thanks for bringing that to our attention. Yeah, I've never heard of this person...sounds like a fanfiction character to be honest. I'm not sure who the administrator is here, unfortunately all I can do is mark it as a candidate for deletion. TVthePunisher (talk) 23:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey TVthePunisher where did you find this photo of Ferguson ?CHR70 (talk) 02:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC)CHR70 :::TVthePunisher and Golden Specter , i made the page of Mikhas Ivankov, he is the main antagonist of Syphon Filter The Omega Strain, you guys think should put him in place of Pavel Kravitch on the main page ?CHR70 (talk) 03:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC)CHR70 ::::All pictures I've posted have been screencapped from gameplay I've done myself. I got close to Ferguson, like I did with the other GI's and characters (even Falkan recently) and screencapped. Falkan was somewhat tricky, as getting spotted in that mission ends in immediate failure...so the picture of Falkan was actually taken just after the "Parameter Failed" message and before it fades to black. If you need any pictures for characters in the first three games, just ask...I'm working bit by bit here through SF2 myself. ::::As for Mikhas, yes I'm fine with that. Kravitch was merely the communication expert, it would be like sticking Falkan up there even though he wasn't that major of an antagonist for the game. Though I do believe Archer deserves a spot, as he was sort of the main antagonist for Logan on Disc 1. TVthePunisher (talk) 04:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks for point this character out. Apparently, no proof of his existence has been found, and as TVPthePunisher said, it's probably a fictional character made by Kyran Ellis. Through Google, the only time this name is associated with Syphon Filter is on this Wikia. I have marked the page as a candidate for deletion. About the pics, CHR70, you can also take some of them through an emulator. ePSXe 1.8.0, the PlayStation emulator, associated with FRAPS for taking in-game screeshots, is the right methodology. For PS2, you can use PCSX2 emulator (still with FRAPS). And for the main page, I'm okay with putting Mikhas Ivankov instead of Kravitch. By the way, you're making a very nice job guys :) --Golden Specter (talk) 07:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Golden Specter or TVthePunisher, any of you know how to make a template, I'm wanting to put a new template for the guns.CHR70 (talk) 20:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes CHR70, I know how to make templates. What kind of parameters do you need for this template? It will be here: Template:WeaponBox --Golden Specter (talk) 21:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Is the same parameters of the old template here: http://syphonfilter.wikia.com/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G11.[[User:CHR70|CHR70]] (talk) 21:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Done in my Template:WeaponBox. Feel free to tell if you want me to change something, to add/ modify a parameter or the general layout. --Golden Specter (talk) 21:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) To the people working on this page ^_^ So... I keep getting these emails telling me that people are workin on the wikia that I made AGES ago. YOU PEOPLE ROCK! this was a project that I started on, just never got around to finishing. I am so glad to see that I am not the only person that like Syphon Filter. KEEP ON ROCKING! Hey mate. I am interested in finding a presence on the interwubz which I can hand the reins of my website to. Sorry I am a little wikia illiterate and couldn't find a way to email you as mentioned above, but if you can I would love to hear back from you about the idea! The website is syfilpedia.such.info and email is syfilpedia@such.info. Hope I may hear from you soon. - D The admin of this page isn't online ? There's nothing you guys can do? :One of us would have to apply for Administrative rights. Or the original administrator would have to grant us those powers. I'll see if I can get in contact with the original administrator(s) and see what they'd like to do. TVthePunisher (talk) 18:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Someone will need to adopt the Wiki. I already have many other Wikias to adopt, I cannot do this for this one :) Maybe TVthePunisher or CHR70 could apply for a request. --Golden Specter (talk) 21:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I created a blog Here for voting on it. I submitted my own adoption request awhile ago but they suggested that we discuss it here on who should be the Administrator before we go any further on the subject. TVthePunisher (talk) 21:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't want to be the admin, dudes . CHR70 (talk) 21:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, then it's you, TVthePunisher that will need to be the Admin right here ;) but I think that we should wait a little more to increase your edit count.--Golden Specter (talk) 21:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's fine with me, no problem here. Vandalism isn't an issue...yet, really aside from that fanfiction character there's no reason to delete any pages just yet. I'll see what Wikia thinks about it. TVthePunisher (talk) 21:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Yup, there isn't much "cleaning" to do as an Admin, and that's pretty good. And there is only one page which should be deleted, at the moment. I hope Wikia will accept it :) --Golden Specter (talk) 21:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :I have been granted administrative rights and the page in question has been deleted. TVthePunisher (talk) 21:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Great ! CHR70 (talk) 22:37, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Wonderful, congratulation :) Glad to see that we have an admin now!--Golden Specter (talk) 06:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep! Thanks guys. Let me know if you see any pages that are like that Kryan page. I had to remove another one yesterday because it was a straight copy-and-paste from a Wikipedia article on the 75th Regiment in the Army Rangers. TVthePunisher (talk) 19:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Adding the SyphonFilterFranchise template to the main page ? Hi, What do you think of adding the SFF template to the main page, where the user can find almost every page available in this Wiki? Or should we keep the main page like it is at the moment? Thanks -- Golden Specter 10:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :I've finally added the template. Don't hesitate to tell if something looks wrong. --Golden Specter 09:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hey guys if you have any questions about the Syphon filter Dark Mirror and Logan's Shadow go on the official website of the games. CHR70 (talk) 21:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC) : :http://www.syphon-filter.com/ :Hey guys I will put the weaponry on the main page, tell me if guys liked.CHR70 (talk) 15:44, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::It's a great idea, but I think we should put important weapons in the main page instead of having a redirect to the Weaponry category. I'll try to make something about it. Nice work anyway :) --Golden Spectertalk 20:48, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool what you did on the main page Golden Specter.CHR70 (talk) 15:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, good to know that you like the design. --Golden Spectertalk 18:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey Golden Specter you become a admin ?CHR70 (talk) 17:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hehe, yes CHR70, I wanted to make some modifications to the whole Wikia's theme. So I asked TVThePunisher and he kindly accepted to give me admin rights. The background is still very early now, but it's somehow hard to find good renders of SF with a black background :p If you have suggestions on the theme, don't hesitate to tell me :) Golden Spectertalk 18:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC)